bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of countries visited by Biggles
This list is incomplete. Everyone is invited to add to the list. One of the enduring legacies of the W. E. Johns novels is the way they introduced readers to places all around the world. This was the pre-internet era, a time when when international travel was a luxury and information about foreign lands was scarce. How many readers then would have known where the Terai or the Mergui Archipelago is? Even with the advantage of the internet today, how many would know off-hand? Below is a comprehensive list of countries of the world, with annotations against those visited by Biggles and his friends in the course of their adventures. In the list below, the following colour codes are used: *Country names in bold black: **Countries visited by Biggles or any of his friend, Algy, Ginger, Bertie and also those visited by Gimlet and Worrals. Refueling or transit stops also count. or, **Countries whose airspace Biggles or his friends flew over in the course of operations. Simply transiting their airspace on the way to somewhere else does not count. *Country names in : **Countries mentioned in the text of a Biggles/Gimlet/Worrals book but not visited by Biggles or his friends. *Countries names which are : **Countries not visited nor mentioned in the text. Note: Country names and boundaries have changed since Biggles' time. This list gives the current names of countries but they are counted as visited if they were once part of a territory which Biggles visited. Hence South Sudan and Sudan both count as visited because Biggles once visited Sudan. Africa *'Algeria' **''Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. City of Siddi Bel Abbes. Town of Zebrit (fictitious). Village of Chella (fictitious). Algiers. *'Angola''' **''Biggles Sorts It Out. Nova Lisboa (now Huambo). Biggles refueled here on the way to Southwest Africa. *Benin *Botswana *Burkina *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *' ' **Biggles Sorts It Out. Browning, Biggles' suspect refueled here. *Congo, Democratic Republic of *' ' **Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Was French Somaliland. Mentioned. A stolen Breguet bomber attacked an Ethiopian village from here. *'Egypt''' **''Biggles in the Orient. Alexandria, in transit. **Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Alexandria: Biggles sees much action here. Cairo: Air Commodore Raymond arrives in Egypt here. *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *' ' **Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Was Abyssinia. Mentioned. *Gabon *Gambia *'Ghana''' **''No Rest for Biggles. Was Gold Coast, then a British colony. Biggles' mission ended here. *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Ivory Coast *Kenya *Lesotho *'Liberia''' **''No Rest for Biggles. *Malawi *' ' **No Rest for Biggles. Was French Sudan. Mentioned. Von Stalhein's escape aircraft found here. *Mauritania *Mauritius *' ' **Casablanca - ''Biggles Sorts It Out. Browning, Biggles' suspect refueled here. *Mozambique *Namibia **''Biggles Sorts It Out. Windhoek, Fort Schwarz in the Kalahari *Niger *'Nigeria''' **''No Rest for Biggles. City of Kano. Biggles took off from here on Operation Lex. *Rwanda * *'Senegal''' **''No Rest for Biggles. Dakar. Algy transits here. **Biggles Sorts It Out. Browning, Biggles' suspect refueled here. *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Africa *South Sudan *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Asia *Afghanistan *Bahrain *'Bangladesh''' **''Biggles in the Orient. Was part of British India. Biggles was assigned to the Burma front. *Bhutan *'Brunei''' **''Biggles in Borneo'' *'Burma (Myanmar)' **''Biggles Delivers the Goods'' *Cambodia *'China' **''Biggles in the Orient. Chungking. *East Timor *'India''' **''Biggles in the Orient. Calcutta and other places in the northeast. **Biggles Makes Ends Meet. Nicobar Islands. **Biggles in the Terai. Calcutta and Shara (fictitious) in the northeast. *'Indonesia''' **''Biggles in Borneo. Surabaya, Bertie on a photo-reconnaissance flight. **Biggles Makes Ends Meet. Kutaradja. Today known as Banda Aceh. *Iran *'Iraq''' **''Biggles in the Orient. Hinaidi Airfield, in transit. **Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Extensive travels. Kirkuk, Valley of the Tartars (fictitious), Mosul, Baghdad. *' ' **Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Mentioned. Peace talks scuppered by mystery aircraft attack on Transjordan. *Japan *' ' **Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Was Transjordan. Mentioned. Group of Arab workers attacked by a mystery aircraft. *Kazakhstan *Korea, North *Korea, South *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *'Malaysia''' **''Biggles in Borneo. **Biggles Makes Ends Meet. *Maldives *Mongolia *Nepal *Oman *'''Pakistan **Biggles in the Orient. Drigh Road Airfield, Karachi, in transit. *'Philippines' **Biggles in Borneo. Cotabato, island of Mindanao. *Qatar *Russian Federation *Saudi Arabia *'Singapore' **''Biggles Air Commodore. **Biggles in Borneo. Photo-reconnaissance mission. **Biggles Makes Ends Meet. Biggles goes there to make a report. *'Sri Lanka''' **''Biggles Makes Ends Meet. Was Ceylon. City of Jaffna in the north. *Syria *Tajikistan * **Biggles Makes Ends Meet. Phuket (he calls it Puket). Mentioned as an airport near to the Nicobars. *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *'Vietnam''' **''Biggles Foreign Legionnaire. Was French Indochina. Mentioned. Another location of an attack by a mystery aircraft. *Yemen Europe *Albania *Andorra *Armenia *Austria *Azerbaijan *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Cyprus *'Czech Republic''' (was part of Czechoslovakia in Biggles' time) **''Biggles Follows On. Prague. *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *'France''' **''Biggles' Combined Operation. Paris, Marseilles. *Georgia *Germany *'Greece''' **''Biggles' Combined Operation. Island of Venesos (fictitious) in the Northern Sporades. *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *'Malta''' **''Biggles in the Orient. Calafrana, in transit. **Biggles' Combined Operation. Refueling stop. *Moldova *'Monaco''' **''Biggles Fails to Return. *Montenegro *Netherlands *'Norway''' **''Biggles Defies the Swastika. *Poland *Portugal *Romania *San Marino *Serbia *'Slovakia''' (was part of Czechoslovakia in Biggles' time) **''Biggles Follows On. Prague. *Slovenia *'Spain''' **''Biggles in Spain. *Sweden *Switzerland *Ukraine *'United Kingdom''' **His home country. Many stories are based here. *Vatican City North and Central America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *'Canada' **''Biggles Flies North. *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *'Mexico''' **''Biggles in Mexico. *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *United States Oceania *'Australia''' **''Biggles in Australia. *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Other Territories *'Antarctica''' **''Biggles Breaks the Silence. *'Kerguelen''' (French Indian Ocean territory) **''Biggles' Second Case''. Category:Research Topics